The Nightmare!
by TheSixthAvenger
Summary: Set after Allegiant. Tobias wakes up to find his life better than ever!
1. Awake

Divergent and all of its characters do not belong to me! Unfortunately!

Hi. This is my first fan fiction so please give me positive and negative reviews! This story is set after Allegiant (book 3)

**Tobias's POV**

I woke up screaming her name... Tris. "Tobias, what's wrong", She asked. That voice, it can't be. Tris?

**Tris's POV**

"Tobias its ok, I'm here", I said steadying his shoulders. It had been 2 weeks since we had found out that our great-grandparents were brainwashed and that we should go outside of the fence. After hearing the name Edith Prior Tobias had passed out and went into a coma shortly after that. I had feared the worst. He pulled me close and kissed me passionately, his tongue running along the edge of my bottom lip asking for access. I immediately parted my lips and allowed his tongue access, our tongues battling for dominance. "I see you're awake", Christina said joyfully. Our lips parted and Tobias started looking around confused. "What happened", Tobias asked, "where am I?" "You're in the dauntless hospital", Christina responded.

**Tobias's POV**

I lifted my head and immediately felt pain in the back of my neck, and heard and ripping sound. "Tobias stay still, when you fainted your neck got sliced on a sharp rock so if you move, your stitches will rip and then..." I silenced her by putting my lips on hers. "I think I am going to be sick", Christina laughed. I released Tris' lips and jumped out of the hospital bed just as a nurse came in. "Four, what are you doing out of bed. In your condition you should be on bed rest." The nurse said with o look of shock on her face. "I'm fine", I argued, "come on Tris, let's go." Suddenly the sight of Tris lying dead came into my mind and I stopped abruptly. "Tobias, what's wrong?" Tris asked looking worried. So I scooped her up in my arms and ran back to my flat with her giggling in my arms.

**Please review and tell me if you think i should carry on with the story! **

**Thanks for reading**

**xxxxxxxx**


	2. I'm not ready yet

**Divergent and all of its characters do not belong to me! Unfortunately!**

**Hi. Please give me positive and negative reviews!**

He lifted me into his arms and ran all the way back to his flat. I could tell that he only did this to make me think that he is feeling better, but it didn't work. When we reached the door I grabbed the out of my trouser pocket and shoved it in the lock. When Tobias stepped inside, the memory of waking up in his bed after Peter and Al attacked me came into my head. I shiver at the thought. He puts me down on the sofa then runs off to the bathroom telling me he is going to have a shower. I can't believe how normal he's acting. I've been scared half to death for the past 2 weeks thinking he was never going to wake up. It's kind of annoying considering he's the one that should be upset, not me. I hate myself for being so selfish, but it's true. Tears start trickling down my cheeks.

I hear the shower turn off and the bathroom door opens. Tobias walks out wearing fresh clothes and stops when he sees me crying. He runs over to me and puts both of his strong arms around me. As soon as I am in his grasp, I feel safe. Like no one and nothing can hurt me. He kisses my forehead softly then looks into my eyes. "It's ok Tris, I know how you're feeling", he whispered. "How can you" I replied croakily. "When you went off to Erudite by yourself I woke up alone, in a bed I fell asleep in with you by my side. I thought you were already dead. I cried all the way to Erudite, I thought I would never see you again." Fresh tears trickled down my cheeks. "I love you", he whispered. "I love you to", I whisper back. My lips lock on to his and I feel like I never want to let go.

He lifts me up, our lips never parting, and carries me onto his bed. He lays me down, and then climbs on top of me to continue the kiss. His hands start moving from my hips, to my chest. "Tobias, stop". He looks at me confused. "What is it?" he asks worriedly. "I'm not ready, I'm sorry", I say, my face turning bright red. "It's ok, I understand", he says kissing my cheek. We climb under the duvet and fall asleep in each other's arms!

**Thanks for reading, ill update tomorrow if I have the time! Please review, if I don't get at least 1 review I will assume no ones reading and ill stop updating =P**


	3. Facing her fear

**Divergent and all of its characters do not belong to me! Unfortunately!**

**Hi. Please give me positive and negative reviews! WARNING M THEMES!**

I woke up with Tris in my arms sleeping peacefully. I hugged her closely. I thought I had really lost her, it felt too real. She stirs in my arms and her eyelids flicker open. She looks at me with those deep eyes, for a moment I thought I was getting lost! Tris cuddles closer to my chest and I squeeze her tightly. "Tobias, I can't breathe", she laughed. That laugh, I thought I would never hear it again. I release my hold on Tris and kiss her passionately on the lips and put my hands on her hips. She returns my kiss and deepens it by sliding her tongue into my mouth. Our tongues twirl and battle for dominance. I feel Tris's hands slide under my t-shirt and she starts feeling my chest. She tugs my t-shirt off before I have the chance to disagree. My hands move from her hips and find their way under her shirt. She shivers when my hands feel her tummy.

At that moment I remember the first time I touched her. It was when I was training her as an initiative and she was using the punch bag. I could see she was having trouble and that her hands were hurting so I gave her some advice. I told her to keep tension in her abdomen; she just seemed to shiver at my touch.

My hands slip back out from underneath her t-shirt, I start to unbutton her shirt, but she stops me. "Tobias, I think I'm ready" she says, her face going bright red. "Are you sure", I reply gobsmacked, only last night she said she wasn't. I crush my lips to hers and continue to undo her shirt buttons. I push her shirt off and move my hands to her breasts. I unclip her bra at the back one-handed, and push that off as well. I kiss her collarbone and Tris groans. I continue going down until my tongue finds one of her erect nipples. I swirl my tongue around the nub and hear her let out another groan. The sound of her groan made me groan as well. I move my tongue to the other nipple and repeat what I just did with the other one. I roll us over so I am now on top of her. Her hands slip my trousers off so I'm left in just my boxers. I also slip her trousers off so she's left in just her panties. One of my fingers rubs her through her underwear, she lets out a loud moan and I feel the wetness through her underwear. "Tobias, now", she groans. "There's no need to rush", I reply and she just lets off another moan! I teased her a little bit by rubbing her clit through her underwear. I pull her pants off in one swift movement and slip a finger in her slowly. She lets out the loudest moan so far and I laugh. I start sliding my finger in and out until I feel her contracting around me. I add another finger just in time for her climax. Her hands grab the waist band of my boxers and pull them down and chuck them on the floor. "Are you sure you're ready?" I ask, "Uhhhhhh huuuuuuu" she replies.

I line my end up with her entrance and slowly push into her. I go in easy to let her adjust to my size. She moans and throws her head back and arches her back. I slide all of the way in and stay there until she gives me a slight nod. I start moving in and out of her at a slow pace until I can feel her walls contracting around me. Then I speed up, her hips pushing up to get as much as me in her as much as possible. She finally comes with a loud moan, and I follow only seconds later.

**Thanks for reading, ill update tomorrow if I have the time! Please review, thanks for still reading!**


End file.
